Las Vegas
by Alba92
Summary: Sabía lo que hacía. Haber aceptado esta apuesta no había sido una de mis mejores ideas, pero tenía tan claro que iba a ganar, que acepté sin pensármelo dos veces. Extraño en mí. Pero lo que no sabía era que el resultado haría que mi vida diese un cambio


**Estos personajes no nos pertenecen, todo es de Fox, excepto la imaginación ;P**

Sabía lo que hacía. Haber aceptado esta apuesta no había sido una de mis mejores ideas, pero tenía tan claro que iba a ganar, que acepté sin pensármelo dos veces. Extraño en mí. Pero lo que no sabía era que el resultado haría que mi vida diese un cambio tan radical.

Todo empezó el día que nos fuimos Booth y yo, por segunda vez, a resolver un caso en Las Vegas, la ciudad de las nuevas oportunidades. Me hospedé en un gran hotel, por no decir el más grande. Ese hotel tenía más de 50 plantas y las paredes que daban al exterior eran de cristal, de tal manera que desde mi suite presidencial del piso 49, podía ver prácticamente toda la ciudad. Por la noche era precioso, todo el juego de luces de Las Vegas a mi merced, y si me cansaba de ellas, solo hacía falta apretar el botoncito que tenia junto a mi cama para que las persianas se cerraran automáticamente. Esa habitación era una verdadera maravilla.

Booth, en cambio, se hospedó en una habitación normal de bajo coste en la planta 5, y sus vistas solo daban a la piscina del hotel, una piscina que parecía un paraíso. En la planta baja se encontraba uno de los mejores casinos de Las Vegas, conocido por su impresionante cantidad de mesas de juego, el gran trato al cliente, su gran seguridad y modernidad. Aquí es donde empezó mi problema.

A Booth y a mí nos gustaba pedir la cena en mi habitación. Cenábamos observando las grandes vistas de Las Vegas. Esa ciudad era maravillosa. Una de esas noches fue cuando Booth me pidió que, al terminar el caso, aprovechásemos el viaje y nos quedáramos aquí unos días más de vacaciones, al fin y al cabo ya nos tocaban. Me hubiera encantado aceptar si no hubiera hecho planes ya. Le prometí al doctor Mc Donel que le acompañaría en mi tiempo libre a una pequeña investigación en Sud América. Desde el segundo día Booth me lo suplicaba constantemente, incluso llegó a arrodillarse, pero ante mi negativa, decidió dejar el tema. No me gustaba decirle que no a Booth pero tenía tantas ganas de ir a esa investigación con el Doctor que me sentí obligada, por mucho que me doliera negárselo.

Después de unos magníficos 17 días en Las Vegas, resolvimos el caso. No me puedo creer que la gente de aquí pueda llegar a matar por estas tonterías, pero en fin, he visto matar por mucho menos. Decidimos, entre Booth y yo, llamar al aeropuerto a la hora de la cena, y así decidir juntos a qué hora compraríamos los vuelos de vuelta a Washington. Al llegar al hotel, el portero nos abrió la puerta, y en cuanto entramos por el casino nos pusimos a hablar. Decidimos que él se iría a la piscina mientras yo me iba al Spa a darme un baño de barro. Siempre he querido darme uno. Booth, para variar un poco, decidió intentar que yo fuera a la piscina con él, y allí es cuando todo empezó a cambiar.

_-¿Porque eres así? ¿Qué te cuesta ir conmigo a la piscina? Puedes ir a esos Spa de ricos siempre que quieras. Yo no tengo una piscina así todas las idas. Y si no vienes no podrás lucir ese cuerpazo delante de todos_– Nos reímos algo avergonzados mientras yo me pensaba esa petición.

_- Booth… hemos hecho lo que has querido estos últimos días, yo solo te pido ir al baño de barro esta última noche…-_

_- No es cierto Huesos, sabes que no es cierto. Hemos hecho muchas de las cosas que deseabas… y no me digas que no…_ - me miró con ojitos de cachorro.

_- Vale… es verdad, puede que tengas razón.-_

_- Y te pedí que pasaras estas vacaciones conmigo aquí, en Las Vegas, pero prefieres irte con ese carcamal de Doctor a Sud América. Y a demás, no pude ni jugar al casino… ¡y estamos en Las Vegas! –_ Le dio mucho énfasis en esas tres últimas palabras. _– Ahora que he superado mis problemas con la adicción hace tanto tiempo que no juego…-_

_- Bien… está bien, ¿Si jugamos media hora en el casino me dejarás ir a ese magnífico baño de barro del que tanto hablan? Obviamente invito yo. –_

_- ¿Así que me dejaras solo media hora con toda tu cuenta corriente para que te arruine? Si que confías en mi Huesos… –_ y empezó a reír.

_- No, no, no, no… no pienso dejarte solo_- reí – _estaré contigo media hora y luego iré a mi baño de barro… _- Hubo una pausa – _¿Qué me dices?-_

_- Tentador… creo que diré que sí. Quiero empezar por los dados, siempre tuve mucha suerte en este juego –_ se le veía feliz – _mira... si gano te pienso invitar a cenar al mejor restaurante de Las Vegas. Bueno, depende de lo que gane claro… _- Me agarró de la cintura y nos fuimos esquivando gente hasta llegar a una mesa de dados.

Las dos primeras apuestas fueron tirar el dinero, pero poco a poco empezamos a ganar. Después me empezó a pedir que le soplara los dados, cosa que aun no termino de entender el porqué, pero ganamos más aun. Cuando terminó esa media hora le dije que me iba al spa y entonces fue cuando me dijo:

_- ¿Lo viste Huesos? ¡Soy buenísimo en este juego! ¡Esta noche te invito a cenar!_

_- Este juego se basa en la suerte Booth, no puedes ser bueno en un juego de suerte._

_- ¿Cómo que no Huesos? ¿No viste eso? ¿Cuántas veces he ganado en esta mesa en solo media hora?_

_- Bueno… si, tuviste suerte se puede decir. Si volvieras a jugar es muy probable que no ganaras ni 4 de seguidas apostando por el mismo número, las posibilidades son mínimas Booth._

_- ¿Que qué? ¿Quieres que apostemos algo? -_

_- ¿Apostar?-_

_- Sí, te apuesto que saco 4 veces seguidas el mismo número.-_

_- Dudo que ganes Booth… No quiero que apuestes algo en una cosa tan estúpida como esta.-_

_- Muy bien, si gano vienes conmigo a la piscina y no me vuelves a hablar de eso de la probabilidad para siempre.-_

_- Hecho, ¿pero qué si gano yo?-_

_- ¿Ganar dices? –_ rió –

_- Si, lo que va a pasar en poco. –_

_- Está bien, supongamos que ganas_- quedó un rato en silencio – _Si ganas te dejaré tranquila y no pienso intentar cambiarte los planes que hagas durante... tres meses_ – rió

_- Cinco.-_

_- Está bien… cinco. Muy bien Huesos… vete poniendo el bañador-_

_- Si... eso ya lo veremos-_

Fue una cosa increíble, llevaba tres veces seguidas sacando el mismo número, y si lo volvía a hacer ya me podría ir despidiendo del Spa. La verdad es que algo en mí decía que ese dado no volvería a sacar ese número, _'ojos de serpiente'_ decía Booth, por lo que me llevo a terminar aceptando la apuesta que cambiaria mi vida para siempre:

_- ¿Sabes que si vuelvo a hacerlo he ganado verdad? – _decía con sus dados en la mano mientras los soplaba.

_- No lo harás…-_

_- Si lo haré…-_

_- No.-_

_- Esta bien, si estas tan segura, ¿Por qué no ponemos más emocionante esta apuesta?_ – Me miró fijamente.

_- ¿A qué te refieres?-_

_- A subir las apuestas. –_ se acercó a mí.

_- Está bien_ – dije acercándome más a él, quedándome a solo diez centímetros de su cara. - _¿Qué apostamos? _– Booth sonrió.

_- Si gano… no te irás a Sud América, te quedaras conmigo 15 días más de vacaciones en Las Vegas.-_

_- No sé yo…-_

_- ¿No te atreves? -_

_- Si, está bien. Total, vas a perder…_ - Dije acortando más la distancia entre los dos. _– Por lo que me vas a dejar conducir el coche cuando volvamos a Washington durante los casos. Pongamos… cinco meses también. ¿Trato hecho?_ – Ahora, el espacio que nos separaba era mínimo, podía sentir su aliento tocar mi piel.

_- Trato hecho._ – Me miró fijamente dos segundos más y se dio la vuelta para tirar los dados.

Puedo admitir que estaba algo nerviosa. Sabía que las posibilidades de que le salieran esos números otra vez eran mínimas y que no me tenía que preocupar de nada, pero cuando vi esos dados rodar encima de la mesa, mi corazón latía a cien por hora. _¿Y si perdía? ¿Qué pasaría con la excavación? _Ese tipo de preguntas me pasaron por la cabeza más de una vez en los pocos segundos que duró el sufrimiento desde que Booth lanzó los dados, hasta que empezaron a pararse. El primer dado que se paró fue un uno, mala suerte para mí. El segundo aun se mantenía con energía, y lo único que podía hacer era suplicar para que no saliera otro. No fue así. El dado fue parándose lentamente, primero fue un seis, por lo que me alivié, pero al final, cuando pensaba que tenía la apuesta ganada, el dado volvió a girar, dando como resultado otro uno. Booth me miró rápidamente y se puso a reír. Sé que me decía algo, pero en ese momento solo podía escuchar mis pensamientos. Lo primero que escuche de él fue:

_- Mira la parte positiva… Has ganado más dinero. _

_- Si… ya… No me puedo creer que hayas ganado, Booth. No me puedo creer que me vaya a perder esa magnífica expedición. Eso me pasa por apostar. Recuérdame que no lo vuelva a hacer nunca. _– Estaba algo exaltada. – _¿Y ahora qué?_

_- Ahora nos vamos a la piscina._ – Estaba muy feliz. Eso me acostumbra a alegrar, pero esta vez se podía decir que me daba rabia verlo así.

Ese día no fue uno de los mejores de mi vida. Desde el momento que perdí esa apuesta no estuve de buen humor, sobre todo con Booth, aunque sabía que no tenía la culpa de lo sucedido, por lo menos no toda. Pero de lo que verdaderamente no sabía era que, a partir de ese momento, durante esos quince días de más en Las Vegas con Booth, toda mi vida iba a empezar a cambiar.

**Espero que os haya gustado este primer cap.**

**Admito todo tipo de sugerencias y agradezco todos los coments.**

**Espero subir rápido el siguiente cap.**

**Gracias por leerlo. (;**


End file.
